


Love to Accuse You

by themistrollsin



Series: June 2014 Challenge [6]
Category: Chicago PD (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-06
Updated: 2014-06-06
Packaged: 2018-02-03 16:47:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 613
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1751636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/themistrollsin/pseuds/themistrollsin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Adam and Kim have to share a squad for a day.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Love to Accuse You

Kim stands at the counter waiting for her partner.  Leave it to her to have to deal with another partner today.  Damn Kevin anyways.  She sighs as she looks at Sergeant Platt.  “You aren’t going to give me any kind of hint?” she asks.

 

Platt looks at her and raises an eyebrow.  She sets a set of keys on the counter.  “Turn around,” she finally says.

 

Kim turns around and sees the one person she’s been trying to avoid walking over.  Adam Ruzek, just great.  Kim lets out a heavy breath.  Whose brilliant idea was it for them to be partnered today?  Why was he even on patrol?

 

“Hey,” Adam says.

 

Kim gives him a small smile.  “Hey,” she responds.  “You can drive.”  She walks out of the station before Adam can say anything else.  She knows that eventually they’ll have to speak to each other.  But for now she’s going to avoid it as long as humanly possible.

 

Adam looks over at her a little while later.  “You going to talk to me?” he asks.

 

“What’s there to say?”  She continues to stare out the side window, not wanting to even look at Adam.  She knows he’ll give her a look that’ll draw her back in.

 

“Come on, Kim.”

 

Kim finally does look over at Adam.  “I opened myself up to you, Adam.  And how do you repay me?  You tell me that you’re going back to _her_.  I was… am… humiliated.  Do you know how that made me feel?  There I was thinking you and I were going somewhere and bam, you hit me with that.  So excuse me if I’m not going to treat you like my best friend.  It’s not as if you acted like it anyways.”

 

“It’s not like that, Kim.  If you would have let me explain.”

 

“Explain?  Oh, that your ex-fiancé was pregnant and you wanted to be the perfect family?”  She snorts at that.  “How’s that working out for you, Ruzek?”

 

“That’s not fair.”

 

“No?  You know what’s not fair?  Having your heart ripped from your chest and stomped on.  That’s what you did that day, Ruzek.  We are done with this conversation.  Let’s just get through this day and I will pray to whoever that you’re back in your own department.”  She turns to look out the window once again.

 

“You’re wrong, Burgess.  But you didn’t let me explain.  So you’re going to sit there and listen to me.  Yeah, I wanted to be there for her and the baby.  But I wasn’t going back to her.  You took that out of it.  All I told you was that she was pregnant and I needed to be there.”  Adam glances over and lets out a heavy breath.  “You chose to think that it meant I was going back to her.  Truth is I didn’t really want to have anything to do with her again.  But I’m not the kind of man to abandon his child.  Maybe I should have brought it up in a different way.  But you didn’t let me get everything out, either.  So if you want to make me out to be the bad guy, fine.  Have it your way, Burgess.”

 

Kim looks over.  “You’re a jerk.”

 

“Yeah, well you’re a bitch.”

 

She reaches over and smacks his arm.  “God, I hate you.”  She crosses her arms over her chest, pouting a little as she looks out the window.  “And I’m sorry.  I heard the baby wasn’t yours.”

 

“Yeah, well, I should have expected it.”  He looks over when he pulls to a stop at the traffic light.  “We okay?”

 

Kim looks at him once again.  “We will be.”

 

**The End**


End file.
